world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword in a Stone
A Sword in a Stone is a powerfully enchanted weapon partially trapped inside a large rock, traditionally a meteor. The weapon cannot usually be removed from the stone unless it is drawn by a user who meets specific requirements, though those with sufficient strength can simply lift the stone and swing it around as bludgeoning weapon. History The first known instance of a sword in a stone fell to the earth in a small mining village that would come to be known as Stonefall. The Sword itself was an awe-inspiring, illustrious silver long sword and the stone was a massive blackish grey space rock. The villagers eyed the marvelous stone with greed, knowing that their long days of working the mines were soon to be over. However, try as they might to lift the sword, none of them were able. The stone it was trapped inside of was too big to move and too strong for their simple copper pickaxes which shattered one after another as they tried to break it loose. Even the village elder's steel pick proved to be no match for the space rock. Still, their hope was not lost and they quickly devised a plan to turn the sword into a tourist attraction instead. They spread rumors that the sword had been gifted by the gods and that only one who was "pure of heart" could draw it from the stone. Word spread and soon people from all over began to come visit the sword, priests, maidens, strongmen, and curiosity seekers from across the Empire and beyond. Soon Stonefall became a booming town as the villagers shifted their livelihood from extraction to service and the old mine was shut down. Things were going good for Stonefall until one day a half orc warlord, Duran Rageborn, brought his army to besiege the town. He demanded that they let him inside, promising to stand his army down if they let him attempt to draw the sword. The people of Stonefall thought it was ridiculous that an orc would ever believe themselves to be "pure of heart," but seeing as they had no other option, they allowed him to enter and escorted him to the sword. It is said that he tried for six hours straight to pull the sword loose, his muscles nearly burst from the strain and his skin turned from green to red as his blood vessels swelled to the size of pipes. Some of the villagers, feeling sorry for the fool, brought cool rags to wipe away his sweat. On the seventh hour, the mayor approached him and said, "I believe it is time for you to stop. You are clearly not pure of heart." This enraged Duran who then proclaimed, "There is no heart with rage as pure as mine!" He pulled so hard that the stone began to crack and he ripped off a small section around the sword. At first the spectators did not know whether to cheer or scream as the angry orcish warlord raised the weapon above his head and roared in triumph. Their nervous claps grew into an awkward applause, and as Durans boasts grew louder, so too did the enthusiasm of the crowd who gave him proper fanfare for his feat as leapt down from the meteor. However, just as Duran was about to leave, the mayor, not wanting to lose the treasure of his town, ordered his soldiers to seize it from the orc. The battle that ensued was legendary, and in the end Duran used the power of the sword to slaughter all of the soldiers who stood against him and bash the mayor into a puddle of blood. The town was without guards and the horde of orcs still stood just outside its walls. The people were terrified of what would happen next as Duran left through the main gate and returned to his army. But then, they left. Some time later Duran sent the town his old sword to use as a token of appreciation. His messenger said that he wanted to thank them for the kindness that he showed them and to apologize for the fact that he did not show their "sniveling worm" of a mayor a more painful death. Duran Rageborn would from then on be known as Duran Rageheart and his old weapon is now wedged in the meteor at the center of Stonefall. After that incident, enchanters who truly wants to make sure their weapon stays in place until one who is worthy comes along began to use specified immovable object enchantments instead.